


Not So Old Friends

by missy520



Series: Watching [7]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: Serena Kaye is back in New York and she and Rick have dinner. A companion piece to "Old Friends".I don't own Castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Watching" series. 
> 
> I have been a little bit blocked lately, so I thought I'd try a stand alone story before I go back to "The Birthday Gift".

Since Rick was terribly behind on the latest Nikki Heat, he was sitting at his desk, “writing”. Today that meant seeing how many times he could hit the little rubber ball with the paddle. He was so engrossed in counting that he nearly jumped out of his seat when his phone rang. He grinned when he saw the picture pop up.

“Serena Kaye! How are you?” The sexy insurance investigator must be in town hunting down some missing artwork. He wondered if he could help her out in any way.

“I’m great Rick. I’m in town as I’m sure you guessed. How would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” 

“I’d love it. But I’ve got an idea. My daughter and mother are away, and I’ve got the loft all to myself. How about I cook you a little something?” He grinned as he remembered how jealous Kate had been when he flirted with the blonde. When Serena thought his plans were perfect, he quickly gave her the address and they settled on a time. He ended the call, and quickly called someone else. 

A few hours later, he lit the fireplace, hit the remote control to start the music, and checked on his dinner. After he tasted the sauce, he heard the knock on the door and knew that Serena had arrived. He threw open the door and there she was, as blonde and sexy as ever. She grabbed his head and planted a big kiss on his lips. “Hey there, Rick! Wow, this place is awesome,” she said as she walked into his home. He followed her inside and led her to the couch.

After some drinks and some small talk, he announced that dinner was ready, and they sat at the table. He lowered the lights and lit the candles, and soon, they were enjoying the meal. When they were done, they went back to sit on the couch. Serena got there first, but when he offered her another drink, she shook her head “no”, and patted the couch next to her. “Stop being a host and come sit down next to me. Are you still consulting with the Twelfth?” 

“Yeah,” he replied as he sat next to her. “Still recovering lost art, Indiana?” he asked her with a smirk. 

“Yes, and I still have the whip. I should have brought it with me. But enough small talk, Rick. I think it’s time we fucked, how about you?” She threw back her head and laughed as Castle looked at her with his mouth hanging open. “Come on, Rick, we both know that’s what tonight’s really about,” and she went down to her knees, and reached for his belt. Castle got over his shock and spread his legs so Serena had lots of room. She smirked as she unbuttoned his fly and unzipped his pants. “I love this – the anticipation of reaching in and finding out what a guy’s cock looks like. Or whether a woman shaves her pussy…” 

It was Castle’s turn to laugh. “I bet you’ll like what I’ve got there for you, Serena!” His grin faded as Serena got her hands on his cock. She ran her finger over the head. He groaned as she moved her hands down his shaft and her tongue darted out to lick the crown of his cock. She stiffened her tongue into a little point and used it to poke the slit. “Fuck, Serena, let’s go to my bedroom!” He managed to push her head away from his cock and repeated himself. “It’ll be more comfortable there. And I’ve got everything we need in there too,” he said with a grin. Serena pushed his pants and boxers down his legs; he toed off his shoes and stood up, stepping out of his pants. He helped her up off her knees and kissed her. Now she moaned until he broke off the kiss, lifted his sweater over his head, took her hand and led her into his bedroom. 

She silently approved of the décor, and when they got close to his bed, she kissed his nipples and then licked them. “Let’s get you naked, Serena,” and with that, he unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. He whistled as all she was wearing was a garter belt, stockings and heels. “I like it, let’s not get you totally naked!” They both laughed as she walked him backwards to the bed. Then she pushed him and followed him down. 

She kissed her way down his body until she got to his cock. The beginnings of the blow job had stiffened it a bit, and then their foreplay had stiffened it some more. She didn’t waste any time; she sucked it into the warmth of her mouth and got as much of it in as she could. She had heard through the grapevine that he was well endowed, and now she had proof. She couldn’t quite get all of it in her mouth on her first try. But she didn’t let that detour her; she just put her hands on the base and twisted. 

Castle enjoyed what she was doing – the rhythm of her twists, sucking and licking were working for him. Serena continued until she had his cock covered in her saliva. Her jaw was starting to hurt, so she pulled his cock out of her mouth and started to play with his balls. Rick wanted to taste her, so he took her hands off his balls and pushed her down on her back. Then he kissed his way down her body until he was looking at her pussy. She took her hands and spread herself open and he took the wordless invitation and started to lick her. Serena moaned as he licked her for a while, and then he inserted two fingers inside her. He managed to get his thumb on her clit, pressed on it and moved his fingers in and out of her pussy. 

Serena had to put her hands somewhere, and his head was very close. She ran her hands through his hair as he watched as his fingers moved through her slit. Suddenly, her hands stopped, her back arched off the bed, and she wailed for a long time as she came. Rick couldn’t swallow it all as her come gushed out of her body. He slid up her body and watched as she got herself under control again. Then he held out his hand to her so she could clean off his fingers. 

She watched him lean over her body to reach into the bedside table. He grinned at her as he showed her the condom; she took it from him, and ripped it open with her teeth. He stopped grinning as she used her mouth to sheath his cock with the condom. Once she had it covered, she gave it a few twists and he growled at her. “Fuck Serena, stop that! I don’t want to come too soon!” She laughed at him, but he got the last laugh as he pushed her to her back, put his cock at her entrance, and with a thrust of his hips, entered her. He didn’t give her a chance to adjust to his intrusion; he just started to pump his cock in and out of her. Since he had his hands on her hips, Serena put her one hand on her breast and another on her clit. The both of them were grunting as she got closer to a climax. 

Rick could feel her walls grabbing his cock as it moved through her channel; he could tell she was close. He thrust his hips as hard as he could and watched as she exploded with her orgasm. He wasn’t far from coming himself, so he pulled out of her pussy and pulled off the condom. He bellowed as the first ropes of come blasted out of him and landed on her stomach. He aimed for her boobs, and laughed as a big load ended up there, and on her chin. Serena was still coming down from her high, and she watched as the last of it fell on her stomach. She ran her fingers through the jism on her body and made sure he watched as she licked off her fingers. He kissed her hard, tasting himself as he did. 

Serena broke off the kiss and smiled at him. “That was fun. You are really good at this, Rick!” He pretended to go after her, and she laughed and said, “Okay, you are great at this. Bathroom that way?” She pointed and he nodded. She jumped off the bed, gathering her dress as she went. He heard the water turn on as he laid back on the bed, hand on his now soft cock. 

When Serena returned to the bedroom, she was dressed and watched as he stroked his cock. “Well, Rick, it’s been fun, but I’ve got to get going, I’m leaving tomorrow morning so good-bye! I’ll call the next time I’m in town, huh? And tell the gang at the 12th I said hello, would you?” He made a move to get up, but she stopped him. “No need to get up. I’ll call the car service and be on my way,” she told him. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, and went out the door. When he heard his front door close, he jumped up and went over to the wall across from the bed. He touched a certain spot, and the door to his secret lair opened, and out stepped Kate Beckett. 

“Wow, Rick that was hot! Watching you while you fucked her,” she started.

“And knowing that she didn’t know you were watching,” he interrupted. 

“Yeah, that was amazing!” After Serena called him this afternoon, his first call had been to Beckett. After Rick had watched her have sex with Mike Royce (who had known he was there the whole time), the two of them had thought it would be fun to watch the other having sex with a person who didn’t know, and Rick figured this was their chance. Kate had agreed, but she wondered how they could get away with it. That was when Rick revealed his lair, and after Kate had stopped laughing, she knew it was perfect. And it had been. She had been able to see it all. 

“Now we just have to figure out what or who is next!” Castle grinned, his mind already overflowing with ideas…….

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will unblock me a bit so I can continue The Birthday Gift and finish one or two others I have started and not posted yet. (one is the "Castle was unfertile after the toxic stuff, so an old friend has sex with Kate" story that was prompted by a few people). I thought people would like this addition to the Watching series as a few had suggested this.


End file.
